


A Moment Harry Will Never Forget

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Crack, Embarrassment, Help Harry, Never Mentioned Again, Poor Harry, Stuttering, Weird, What Would You Do In This Situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry has an awkward encounter with Professor McGonagallCrack
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Minerva McGonagall, Minerva McGonagall & Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: anonymous





	A Moment Harry Will Never Forget

Harry had needed to visit Professor McGonagall. Normally, he probably wouldn't go to an adult with a problem but he knew he needed one, and he trusted his head of the house.

He knocked on her door. A few seconds later the door open.

"What was taking you so lo-"

She cut herself off as her eyes widen.

Harry's eyes also went wide and his mouth dropped open.

There stood Professor McGonagall...in a diaper.

"Mr. Potter...I-I wasn't expecting..." 

She was at lost for words and her face was turning red.

Harry didn't want to look her in the eyes but he did for a brief second. Her hair was down, she was wearing a way too short muggle shirt, there was a pacifier in one hand and a bottle in the other. His eyes made its way back to the diaper...the back of it was sagging down...

Oh Merlin did she...

"I'll never mention this again" They both said. Professor McGonagall quickly shut the door after that. Her face was so red.

Harry quickly turned and left. As he was leaving, he passed Professor Dumbledore who seemed to be on his way to Professor McGonagall's room...

Harry never did forget that day and nobody could quite understand why he acted so weird when he saw Dumbledore and McGonagall together.


End file.
